


ice cream dates

by markjins



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Disbandment, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, blink and you'll maybe see got3, post-disbandment, really detailed markjin tho, sadness hrueriifjfjjeke sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjins/pseuds/markjins
Summary: It had been six months since GOT7 disbanded, which was unexpected to say the least.Mark went back to LA, and after a while, him and Jinyoung lost contact.Six months later, Mark still hasn't called and Jinyoung is still hopelessly in love with him.





	ice cream dates

It’s _been six_ months.

6. The number floated around in Jinyoung’s head like a balloon, ready to pop and startle the boy at any moment. It had been six months since GOT7 disbanded, which was unexpected to say the least. Everyone knew GOT7 were the closest group of friends you could ever see in the industry, but the closeness disappeared after so long together.

When they went their separate ways, Jinyoung proceeded in his acting career, as he had said in past interviews when asked what he’d do after being an idol. Jackson and Bambam continued activities in China and Thailand as expected, Jaebum and Youngjae pursued solo careers, Yugyeom, _obviously_ , went for a dance career, and Mark…...went home.

Jinyoung didn’t expect different from the latter, and even so, he felt empty.

Mark was his best friend. Of course, the other five members were his best friends too, but Mark was _Mark._ He was messy hair and shining smiles, he was late night talks and ice cream dates, and he was all Jinyoung could ever ask for, really.

_"Why don't I just come with you?" Jinyoung asked with a grin. He was sitting on Mark's bed, watching him pack his belongings to go back to California. They had become much closer (if that was even possible) after the disbandment, which wasn't a surprise at all. Maybe it was the freedom of being able to do almost whatever they wanted to, without managers and strict rules surrounding them. Whatever it was, it made them happier._

_Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You know I wouldn't do that to you."_

_Jinyoung made a face. "Do what to me?"_

_"You're happy here! You already have acting gigs in line for you! Acting is your passion, Jinyoung. That's why it's better for you here."_

_"But I want to be with you!"_

_"And I want you to be happy!"_

_"Don't you understand that you make me happy?"_

_Jinyoung was frustrated. He stared at the (in progress) suitcase that was open next to him and sighed._

_Mark took a break from packing and sat down next to his best friend. He placed his hand on top of the younger's and slowly interlocked their fingers, squeezing his hand reassuringly._

_"You have to stay here. I see how excited you get every time someone calls you for an audition. Your eyes light up so brightly, and I never want to take that away from you."_

_The boy stayed quiet, making Mark continue. "You can always visit! And we can video call! We're going to be alright."_

The two kept in touch for the first few weeks after Mark officially left. Skype being a key in their connection overseas, and texting 24/7 was part of it too. Jinyoung could never find time to fly to visit, even though he planned on it. After a while, the Skype calls tended to get shorter, and the texts became one-word replies. It was time their friendship started to crumble.

And one day, everything just stopped.

There were no more video calls, no more “good morning” or “I miss you” texts. It was all over, without any words being spoken.

Jinyoung became a mess after the cutoff. He plastered a fake smile every time he had an interview or an audition to go to, and afterwards he’d go home in despair, wanting someone, _Mark,_ to be there with him.

Mark was Jinyoung’s light on bad days, and his happiness when all he could see was sadness. On days where Jinyoung didn’t feel confident in his acting, Mark would be right there to say _“Jinyoungie, I believe in you! Don’t worry, I will work hard to help you become a Hollywood actor one day!”_

There was no one else like Mark for Jinyoung.

Pre-disbandment on the “Got Jackson Show” when Jackson asked Jinyoung how he felt about JYP trainees leaving, Jinyoung had said that he was afraid of getting close to people as a trainee, because he didn’t want them to leave during their friendship.

_“When the physical body leaves, slowly, the friendship gets neglected. You don’t meet as often. The closeness from before just slips into the past.”_

_“You’re different, Mark,”_ Jinyoung had told the boy after the shooting of that episode. They were in Mark’s room at the dorm, laying in bed with their legs tangled and blankets overtop of them.

Mark laughed and nodded as he intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung’s, “Even when I do go back home one day, we will remain this close, Jinyoungie.”

That was a lie, or at least a lie Mark didn’t know was one.

On this particular day, six months after disbandment, Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to hit the _Call_ button when he logged on to Skype and saw that Mark was online. He instead would call Youngjae, to mostly get the elder off his mind.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae beamed into his earphone mic, with his smile bright in the Macbook camera.

Jinyoung smiled back, “Youngjae, it’s been a while.”

The two talked about each other’s lives, Jinyoung complimenting Youngjae’s new comeback single, and the latter rambling about how Jinyoung’s latest drama was a hot topic everywhere.

“Have you talked to Mark lately?” the younger asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked into the camera with curiosity.

Jinyoung bit his lip, “No….”

Youngjae then sighed and spoke softly, “You have to communicate with him again soon, you know.”

Jinyoung whispered back an “I know,” which ended the discussion on Mark. Luckily, Jaebum came into the room, since he was working with Youngjae on a new collab at the time. The three chatted for a solid hour before Jinyoung decided to go out by himself.

The skies were turning gray, covered in endless clouds. It was supposed to rain, but that didn't stop Jinyoung from heading out.

He walked around the streets and stopped at a familiar ice cream shop for something to eat. It was _the_ ice cream shop, the one where he and Mark would always go to as trainees just to be with each other, even though they couldn’t communicate well.

_“Mark, you have….” Jinyoung stuttered, unable to find the correct words in English to help Mark._

_Mark made a questioning face towards the younger, not knowing what to say in Korean, either._

_Instead of speaking any more, Jinyoung lifted his free hand over to Mark’s face, precisely, his mouth. He swiped his finger across the side of the elder’s lips and smiled, “The ice cream...it was on your...face.”_

_The red-haired boy grinned and gently held Jinyoung’s hand, “Thank you, Jinyoungie,” he started in Korean, “You know, you're the best person in my life right now,” He finished the sentence in English on purpose, leaving the younger puzzled, but he smiled anyway and gripped Mark’s hand tighter, not wanting to let go, ever._

Jinyoung went to the counter and asked for a vanilla soft serve with chocolate syrup in a cup, something he always got. After he got his ice cream, he paid and took a seat at a two-person booth, eating the cold, almost harshly cold ice cream alone. Soon enough, another person entered the shop, the bell at the top of the door ringing indicating there was a new person. Jinyoung paid no mind, as he continued to take small spoons of his treat into his mouth, like he wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

“Chocolate soft serve with rainbow sprinkles on a waffle cone, please.” the new customer ordered.

 _Funny, that’s what Mark ordered every time,_ Jinyoung thought to himself, looking down as he wanted to keep his mind off the boy. It was no use. Every time he did so much as took a breath, all Jinyoung could think of was Mark.

It was raining now,  _pouring,_ actually. The splattering rain drops and thunder could be heard from inside the shop, making Jinyoung's mood drop lower and lower by the second. His thoughts ran a mile a minute, in fact each rain drop that fell could've represented how many things Jinyoung was thinking of at the moment. His mind was clouded like the gloomy sky, but there was one thing the booming thunder couldn't block out.

“Is this seat occupied?”

Jinyoung’s head shot up in surprise, and he didn’t speak for a moment.

_No fucking way._

Mark smiled, that same _damn_ smile Jinyoung couldn’t get over since the day the two met. He sat down across from the boy and looked at his ice cream. “I see your order hasn’t changed, huh, Jinyoungie?”

The latter took a deep breath and spoke, “Mark hyung…...."

He couldn't believe it. Was it really him?

His hair was dyed a soft brown, not dark but simply gentle in any light, and it was Jinyoung's favorite on Mark.

"I missed you.”

Jinyoung took in all of what was in front of him. The same beautiful boy who he loved for all of these years was finally with him, with his aura ever so brightening, the rain almost disappeared. 

Mark licked his lips and sighed before moving to sit next to Jinyoung instead. He looked him in the eyes, “I missed you too…..so much, Jinyoung. I don’t know how I’ve gotten through these past six months without you but I’m here now, and I….I’m here to stay. I want to stay, because I want to be with you.”

There was a silence after that. The pair stared at each other and thought about the past. The long drives they would take when they just needed quiet after being with the other five so much, the 2AM talks where they would entangle themselves together and just spit out random words to keep their conversations going, and even the days where they would do nothing but walk around the park together, with no words having to be said.

They found sanity in each other. They were each other’s safe space, and nothing could ever change that. Not even being thousands of miles apart could change that Jinyoung was Mark’s everything, and vice versa.

Mark couldn’t ask more of Jinyoung. He was always there when he was made fun of, even by their own members. When he was called a wall, Jinyoung would reassure Mark hundreds of times that his quietness was one of the things he loved the most about him. When Mark was called boring, or not fun, Jinyoung would stick up for him and describe how fun to be around he was in so many different ways. When Mark just needed someone to be with, to wrap his arms around, Jinyoung was there to be that person. Jinyoung was Mark’s person, every single time.

It was strange, how quickly the two had clicked when they first met. They were the best of friends, unexpectedly by everyone, including their fans. Cheek kisses and hand holding would be what the fans saw, but their relationship was deeper than that.

And now, Jinyoung wanted to cry. He wanted to cry, and scream, and faint, and yell, but most of all he wanted to kiss Mark because _Jesus Christ_ he was so in love with him and he wanted nothing more than his soft lips to be pressed against his.

So that’s what he did.

Jinyoung inched closer and closer to Mark, as the elder let out a whisper of “Jinyoungie….” before the latter connected his lips with his. Jinyoung’s hands pressed against both sides of Mark’s face, wanting to be in this moment forever and ever. Their bodies were close and their ice cream was far past melted by now, but they didn’t care.

At last they pulled away, smiles apparent on both their faces as they intertwined their hands for the first time in months.

“Wait, Mark hyung…” Jinyoung spoke, and Mark waited for the rest of the sentence before the younger gave him another kiss, this one being quicker than the last.

Mark laughed, “What was that for?”

“You had ice cream on your face,” Jinyoung responded with a giggle, one Mark was so ecstatic about hearing again.

“Thank you, Jinyoung,” Mark spoke softly, “I love you.”

Jinyoung smiled, “I love you too, hyung,” and in English, _“you’re the best person in my life, too. You always have been.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ofjkdvjkrekvkrcfjkfdjskldkskalkakskdrieka  
> i got inspo to write this on friday at 12am aka a school night bc of a youtube video i love being trash  
> this is not revised/edited and it's currently 1:30am so i hope you all enjoy this failed attempt at a sort of angsty fluffy oneshot!!!  
> let me know what u think <3  
> \- kaiy


End file.
